final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallowed Soul Wolf Pack
Hallowed Soul Commanders do this thing called "Pack Clean Up" where they kick ALL and ANY inactive members, you are useless to us if you are inactive for over a month. Every 1st of each month, we will be commencing a "Pack Clean Up". ''If you wish to stay in Hallowed Soul, you must tell us why you are going to be inactive. Your's Truly, Savage and Tirion Kurohomura Hallowed Soul Alphas do a thing called "Pack Clean Up" where they kick ALL and ANY inactive members, you are useless to us if you are Inactive and will not tell us the reason why. Pack News "Hallowed Soul is doing fine. We have gained two promotions. Storm, and Rin. We gladly thank those who haven't trespassed on our land. We have been inactive, very sorry, due to school starting." 8/30/2015 "Hallowed Soul is doing fine, inactive due to school and sports. We will have two promotions, Rin, and Storm, will now be the two of three beta/commissioners to take the place of the alpha/commanders once they become one with the earth." 9/6/2015 ''Will be found after Each Gathering Rankings {~Highest~} Alphas/CommandersHSxC - Savage, Tirion, Athanasia Betas/CommisionersHSxCo - RinSavage's Spot, --- Tirion's spot, StormAthanasia's spot Delta/LutinentsHSxLt - Undecided // Decided By Commissioners Once The Commanders Say To {~Secondary~}:: Final Ranks of the 6 Paths. Guardian AngelNone Demons - None At The Time Demonic WallDemons - None At The Time HerbistHSxH - None At The Time MasterHSxMas - None At The Time ElderHSxE - None At The Time CalvaryHSxCal - None At The Time OrionHSxO - None At The Time {~Tertiary~}:: Third Ranks of the 6 Paths. GuardianHSxGu - None At The Time DoctorHSxD - None At The Time FighterHSxFi - Valt AssassinHSxAs - None At The Time ScouterHSxSco - None At The Time PredatorHSxP - None At The Time {~Trainies~}:: First Rank, for ages 14+ of the pack, Of the 6 Paths. Barrier(Male Guards)HSxBa - None At The Time Sheild(Female Guards)HSxSh - None At The Time MedicHSxMed - None At The Time CutterHSxCu - None At The Time FledglingHSxFl - None At The Time RangerHSxRan - Zeph, Ciroc ScavengerHSxSc - None At The Time {~Young Trainies~}:: Beginning Ranks for Pups Who Want to Train out of Puppy Years. WingsHSxWi - None At The Time MageHSxMag - Sage, SageHSxSa - None At The Time BruiserHSxBr - Sarin LookoutHSxLo - None At The Time HuntrieHSxHt - Athen, Koda {~Recruit Ranks~}:: The Rank All Wolves Start As. MuttMale Recruits - Veins, Whiskey FemaFemale Recruits - Casi, Astrid, Darcy, Tsuki NomeNone Binary Recruits - None At The Time {~Other Rankings~}:: Ranks Who Cannot Fight Battles with the Pack. Wise OneHSxWo - None At The Time YoungHSxY - Fallen, Rachie, Eden, Nici, Allo Mother(If Pregnant)HSxMot - None At The Time Out Cast/OmegaHSxOc - None At The Time Information To Know The three alphas, Tirion, Savage, and Athanasia, have their own traits and jobs. The first Alpha is the "Rule Maker"(one who makes the rules within the pack) and the "Approver"(one who approves of the new recruits). He/she is also the mentor of the 'Healer Path' and 'Fighter Path'. The second Alpha is the "Peace Keeper"(one who keeps the peace within the pack and with others). He/she is also the mentor of the the 'Scout Path' and 'Guardian Path'. The third Alpha is the "Punisher"(one who decides the punishment of another's wrong doing within the pack; Must discuss the punishment with the First Alpha) and the "Seeker"(one who finds new recruits). He/she is also the mentor of the 'Assassin Path' and 'Hunter Path'. Rules 1. Never attack an unknown with out asking business, and reasons. 2. Don't disrespect a mother in pain/in labor, help her to a medic or to an alpha. 3. Respect all higher ranks, even the secondary ranks. 4. Let the young, wise ones, and mothers eat first. Penalty - If any of the rules are disobied, you will most likely be stripped of your rank to Out Cast; You can gain your rank back, though it will take time and training. Pack To-Do thingy I guess Recruiting - Every Friday, or when Tirion gets bored and lonely // Time - Random Training - Every other day: Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday // Time - 6:00; Tennessee Time Premotions - Sunday // Time - Right after the gathering Pack RP - Weekends (Friday Afternoon, Saturday, Sunday) // Time - 7:00; Tennessee Time Latest Premotions No new premotions, will be added on Sunday Territory Right side of Silver Hills Alliances and Rivalries ''--Alliances Here--'' A L L U R E Pack, |:|Guardians Of The Realms|:| Add Yourselves Above If You Want To Be Allies ------------------------------------------------------------- ''--Rivalries Here--'' None At The Time Add Yourselves Above If You Want To Be Rivals If you are inactive, you will be kicked. If you have a good reason to be inactive, tell one of the alphas on their Message Wall Tirion's Message Wall Link - http://final-chapter.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:~::_BlueRose6783_::~ Savage's Message Wall Link - http://final-chapter.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:~%5ESavageSoul%5E~ Athanasia Message Wall Link - Unknown Thank you for reading this Pack Page! - Hallowed Soul Wolf Pack Alphas Category:Packs